RENESMEE SMILES
by D.Ladylemony
Summary: Song-Fic: "La pequeña niña de papá pinta el mundo con su varita mágica. La pequeña niña de papá trae vida a mis mañanas..." , Traduccion. Portugues-Español.


**Nota de la traductora: **_Otro Song-fic, que me ha gustado mucho, espero les agrade… es de portugués a Español_

**Remitente**: Bedward

**Género**: Song- fic –Family

**Autor:** Daddy's obsessive little girl

**Traductora**: Denissemake

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece (por desgracia), los personajes son de la mejor autora del mundo: Stephanie Meyer… y respecto a la historia, es una traducción de portugues a español.

**Nota:** Este song-fic está inspirado en la canción: Moly smiles de Jesse Spencer, escuchen la canción. Link aquí: http: / / www .youtube .com /watch?v=9HZm4lvztVA altérnenlo con la música. Y unan los espacios.

* * *

**RENESMEE SMILES**

La pequeña niña de papá pinta el mundo con su varita mágica

La pequeña niña de papá respira una nueva vida en la mañana para mí

Aunque estemos separados, sus pensamientos me siguen

**Edward POV:**

Estaba inclinado sobre la cuna de Renesmee viendo sus sueños, Sus gruesos rizos dorados estaban esparcidos sobre la almohada. Todas las características de un niño con un año de edad.

Sus mejillas encendidas, y la forma como estaban sus brazos y piernas regordetas, suavemente sobre el colchón.

Era inevitable no reír cuando miraba a mi hija, ella era única, especial, perfecta… era mía y de Bella.

Nunca pensé que me sentiría tan completo en algún momento de mi vida. Cuando conocí a Bella, no pensé que podía ser aun mejor, nunca pensé que existiría un amor tan grande, ni un instinto de protección aun mayor.

Y entonces, ella entro en mi mundo y me miro con esos ojos color chocolate, ¿Cómo podría yo estar enojado con esos ojos?, y… ¿Con esa sonrisa dulce?

Yo estaba muerto, dure noventa años así… y sin embargo, cada mañana, cada día, cuando Reneesme despertaba, era casi como tener el latido de mi corazón otra vez. Ella encantaba a todos con una rapidez tan grande. Era como si pintara de alegría todos los lugares por donde pasaba, y aun que yo me encontrara lejos, jamás podría estar alejado de sus pensamientos.

Cuando llego a casa, Reneesme sonríe con el amanecer

Reneesme sonríe, e irradia brillo alrededor de su aureola

Cuando juega, Reneesme ríe

En un día de verano, Reneesme sonríe

Un nuevo día, Reneesme ríe.

Y cuando llegamos de caza, Reneesme está con la mirada hacia nosotros, a través de la pared de vidrio de la sala. Y cuando por fin nos ve más cerca, ella nos sonríe. Veo en su mente todos sus planes, todo lo que quiere… y en esos pensamientos estamos siempre Bella y yo.

Ella le sonríe a cada nuevo día, sonríe cuando el sol toca nuestra piel y se vuelve como un diamante. Le encanta y aplaude… pero cuando mira su propia piel, una suave arruga se forma en su frente, y mentalmente se pregunta por qué su piel no brilla como la de nosotros.

Además de sonreír, Reneesme nos hace reír, cuando se encuentra en el jardín, jugando con las mariposas… persiguiéndolas, y buscando libélulas en el cielo, cuando empieza a caer la tarde.

Cuando sus manitas acunan una mariposa, me saca una sonrisa desgarradora de los labios, en espacial cuando abre con delicadeza el pequeño capullo formado pos sus deditos y dice: "mi papá, me gusta"

La pequeña niña de papa, ata un cordón alrededor de mi corazón

La pequeña niña de papa se despide de la ola del mar que me golpeo

Aunque estemos separados, ella es una parte de mí

Reneesme se removió en el calor de su cuna, y ajito sus pestañas. Puede ver que estaba empezando a despertar. Sus ojos se abrieron perezosos y luego bostezo.

Sus deditos se frotaron contra si, y me miro con sus orbes chocolates, entrecerrándolos ligeramente, me sonrió y después levanto sus brazos, abriendo y cerrando sus manos hacia mí.

Le devolví el gesto, estaba seguro que había enredado un lazo a mi corazón y se había llevado la mitad con ella.

La levante y la coloque sobre mi regazo, sus manos se movieron con rapidez sobre mi rostro mostrándome todo lo que había soñado, como si yo no hubiera visto nada.

Me mostro mariposas alrededor de ella en el jardín, libélulas unirse rápidamente a su lado. Y también estaba el sonido de la risa de ella, de Bella, juntando aquellas hermosas melodías y trenzándolas en una sola. Cuando en su sueño llegue lo suficientemente cerca de ellas, Reneesme me mostro que traía escondido, abrió sus manos mostrándonos una mariposa color rojo carmesí revolotear para escapar de su prisión. Ella nos abrazo a Bella y a mí.

_Y Reneesme era feliz al despertar_.

-Buenos días a ti también, amo.- le dije tocando la punta de su nariz con la mía.

Ella soltó un grito un poco más fino, tocándose la nariz con su mano.

-La has despertado, cariño?.- pregunto Bella, haciendo que los dos nos volviéramos hacia ella.

-Tenía sueños hermosos… - Ella alcanzo a Reneesme.

-¿Se lo dirás a tu mamá mientras tomas el desayuno por la mañana?.- Reneesme brinco a los brazos de Bella, y comenzaron a alejarse.- Creo que tu papa va a querer ir de caza con el tío Emmet.

-Bella, no hay necesidad de.- comencé a decir.

-Tus ojos Edward.- dijo con una volteándose para mirarme, yo solo puse una mano en mi cabello sin saber que decir.

-Pero…- trate de contradecirla pero era inútil.

Bella solo me envió una mirada, ligeramente cargada de reprobación.

Luego se volvió a girar y comenzó con paso suave rumbo a la sala, busque con la mirada a Nessie y ella agito su mano y me sonrió.

-Hasta luego, papá.- su risa y voz retumbaron por las paredes, eso me hacía sentir mejor… aun que solo fuera por unas horas.

_Cuando los días han sido grises_

_Nada está mal cuando Reneesme sonríe_.

* * *

**N/t:Traductora- yo:** Bueno, aqui les traigo otra traduccion de Portugues-Español, de la misma autora del Song-Fic que publique ayer: "Fix You", me han gustado mucho los dos, en verdad son lindos, en mi perfil esta el link de las historias originales, ¿Les gusto esta traduccion?, ¿Si?

Demuestrennlo con un hermoso Review':D! sisiis, chicas , o chicos8D! si me leen los chicos..

hahha, bueno xD! dejenn review's! los quierooo

**D**_enissema_**k**_e_


End file.
